Green-Colored Trap
by DBSD
Summary: Di kelas kami, ada seorang gay dan kami mendiskriminasinya. Aku mendekatinya bukan karena aku mau membelanya. Ingatlah kadang orang yang nampaknnya bersikap baik tidak selalu bermaksud baik. Namun, siapakah yang akan jatuh ke dalam perangkap ini? Aku atau dia? Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Green-Colored Trap**

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; it's Masashi Kishimoto's.

Rating: Sebenernya kontennya M, tapi nggak ada unsur kekerasan / seksualnya jadi, daripada disalah mengertikan T aja deh..

Warnings: Homophobic, Gay, OOC, Typo

 **Author Note:** Maaf, udah lama nggak nulis nih.. Pas saya baca ulang fic saya yang dulu-dulu, rasanya jelek banget.. Mungkin the Legend of Dragons nggak bakal saya lanjutin, ato kapan-kapan saya tulis ulang… Tapi 1 Sentences blah blah blah bakal saya lanjutin, don't worry, hahaha! Btw selama saya kuliah, banyak unsur sastra yang saya pelajarin, salah satunya symbolism sama foreshadowing. Agaknya di fic ini nggak bakal saya dalemin ke symbolism ato foreshadowing, fokusnya ke plot sama karakterisasi aja deh. Standar… Sial memang, tapi cepet. Kalo saya bikin yang serius bisa-bisa 1 bulan baru jadi :/

Sebelumnya, saya ingin minta maaf kalau banyak judul manga, anime, lagu dan game di sini. Bukannya iklan, tapi biasanya kalau mengobrol orang bakal ngobrolin hal-hal sekitar itu ke orang yang baru dikenal/tidak terlalu dekat. Ya kan? Entahlah…

Thanks buat XVLove yang udah beta~

Okay, daripada kebanyakan ngomong, mari kita mulai ceritanya! Let the story begin!

" _ **Are you ready? I respect the hero!"**_

 _ **The Oral Cigarettes – Kyouran Hey Kids**_

Sasuke POV

Di dalam kehidupan ini, politik bisa dimasukan ke dalam semua aspek, termasuk ke dalam aspek pertemanan…

Di kelas kami ada berbagai macam mahasiswa, dari pemudi yang pemalu sampai pemuda yang sering bolos dan hutang sana-sini. Aku? Aku adalah pemuda yang pendiam di kelas, tapi aku selalu mendapat A di semua mata kuliahku. Tidak ada yang sempurna, aku tipe orang yang egois dan sombong, tapi mahasiswa yang lain juga punya kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing. Kami sudah dewasa dan kami menerima satu sama lain sebagaimana seharusnya seorang manusia bersikap.

Seperti yang aku bilang, tidak ada yang sempurna. Diantara kami, manusia yang tidak sempurna dan berdosa, ada seseorang yang sama tidak sempurnanya dan sama berdosanya dengan kami. Namun kami memandangnya seakan-akan kami lebih baik darinya. Aku? Peduli setan, selama bukan aku yang menderita aku tidak akan bersikap sok pahlawan.

Namanya Naruto. Dia blasteran Amerika. Ayahnya dari Amerika dan kembali ke Amerika, meninggalkan ibunya dalam keadaan hamil. Dia tipe orang yang ekspresif, dia senang melucu yang bersosialisasi, beda denganku. Sayang agaknya dia termasuk mahasiswa yang tidak kompeten dalam jurusan kami. Dia susah mengerti, susah hafal, susah praktek. Susah segalanya. Memang hidup jadi dirinya sendiri juga susah sepertinya.

Dia normal? Yah, kau bisa bilang begitu. Hanya ada satu hal yang membuat dia 'tidak normal'.

Dia gay.

Atau mungkin biseks? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku tahu aku lumayan jijik dengannya. Lagipula, siapa sih yang tidak terganggu oleh fakta kalau ada teman cowokmu yang… Main dengan cowok lagi? Menjijikan. Kotor. Gila. Senormal apapun hidupnya, hal itu tidak akan menghapus kebengkokan dari mentalnya. Begitulah pikirku.

Masalahnya, aku hanya mendengar rumor saja. Pikirkan saja, Mana ada orang waras yang mengaku-aku "Hoy, aku gay lho!" di depan umum. Kau pikir dia mau bunuh diri apa? Aku dengar dari kakak tingkatku kalau dia masuk hotel dengan seorang om-om. Apa dia melakukannya demi uang? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti, itulah jeleknya gosip. Namun sejelek apapun gosip itu, kami tetap menganggapnya serius. Naruto dijauhi oleh kami, teman-teman sekelasnya, dan semua orang yang mendengar rumor itu.

Tapi aku? Aku penasaran. Aku ingin mengetahui kenyataan, aku penasaran, aku haus akan kebenaran. Aku tidak pernah peduli padanya, aku hanya ingin memuaskan hasratku untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu.

 **You only live to serve yourself**

 **Come crawling back when you need help**

 **ONE OK ROCK – The Way Back**

Kelas kami ini bagai ekosistem. Organisme hidup dan organisme tidak hidup tinggal bersama, berinteraksi menjadi satu kesatuan. Kami, para mahasiswa, biasanya datang 15 menit sebelum kelas mulai. Yah, setengah dari kami saja sih. Kami mengobrol, bercanda, main HP sambil bergosip. Kami duduk diantara teman-teman yang menurut kami pas. Kami adalah sebuah kesatuan yang membuat kami kelompok yang unik. Ekosistem kami berjalan dengan baik, kecuali satu hal. Naruto pelan-pelan tidak menjadi bagian dari kami lagi seolah-olah mulai menjadi semut di Antartika, Kaktus di tengah laut, es diantara lava.

Hari-hari ini, Naruto mulai didiamkan seluruh kelas. Percayalah, jika kau sudah mendengar rumor buruk tentang seseorang, kau pasti akan mulai canggung bila kau harus berbicara dengannya. Semuanya antara percaya dan tidak percaya, takut salah bicara, ada penolakan. Kami masih bingung, Naruto tidak pernah berubah sikap pada kami. Dia masih bersikap akrab dan melucu tiada henti, tapi kami bisa melihat rasa kecewa yang tercermin dari tingkahnya.

Pertanyaan tak terucapkan seakan melayang di atas kepalanya; "Kenapa semua orang menjauhiku? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Bagaimana cara memperbaikinya?" Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya muncul kalimat baru di atas kepalanya, melayang-layang dan menusuk baik akal sehatnya dan rasa bersalah kami; "Semua orang menjijikan, kenapa mereka bersikap seperti ini? Aku benci semua orang…"

Aku tahu kami bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, semua orang bilang ini adalah reaksi yang wajar bila ada seorang abnormal yang muncul diantara kami. Lalu, salah kami apa? Kalau ternyata ada seorang pembunuh yang duduk diantara kami, apakah kami akan dengan tenangnya mengundang pembunuh itu makan siang? Naruto memang bukan pembunuh, tapi kami tidak tahu banyak tentang gay. Bisa jadi gay itu menular? Bisa jadi Naruto akan memaksakan ideologinya kepada kami? Ada yang bilang kaum homoseksual itu bagai penyakit menular. Mereka akan memaksa kaum hetero untuk masuk ke dalam dunia mereka. Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu, bukan aku yang membuar rumor itu.

Jadi, kami menjauhinya. Namun terkadang aku penasaran akan apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa benar dia gay? Semua murid sama tidak tahunya denganku, aku ingin lebih tahu dari mereka. Aku ingin lebih dari semua orang, menjadi yang terbaik. Aku ingin tahu tentang apa yang teman-temanku tidak ketahui. Jadi, aku mulai duduk di dekat Naruto.

Saat aku duduk di sebelahnya Naruto kelihatannya sedikit sungkan duduk di sebelahku. Dia seperti membatasi apa yang ingin dia katakan dan semua gerak-geriknya sedikit kaku. Tentu saja, dia kan tidak dekat denganku. Aku belum pernah mengobrol dengannya sekalipun. Biasanya kami hanya berbicara kalau ada perlunya saja; kalau dipasangkan menjadi kelompok atau kalau memang harus saling berbicara.

Tuk! Pensil Naruto jatuh. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa orang masih membawa-bawa pensil kalau mereka sudah dibiasakan menulis dengan pulpen? Ah, pemikiran seperti ini bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan…

Saat Naruto mengambil pensilnya, aku langsung bertanya padanya, "Kenapa orang masih membawa pensil kalau mereka sudah biasa menulis dengan pulpen?"

"Hah?" Naruto langsung memandang aneh padaku. Okay, memang apa yang aku tanyakan sedikit _absurd_. Tapi, apa lagi yang harus aku tanyakan? Pertanyaan yang ada di pikiranku hanya berkisar antara 'Kau lebih suka laki-laki atau perempuan?' dan 'Kenapa kau bisa jadi gay?' Dan semuanya mengarah ke pertanyaan, 'Apa kau tidak jijik pada kelakuanmu ini?'

Saat ini aku merasa penasaran pada Naruto sekaligus jijik dan takut padanya. Mungkin, dia bersikap kaku seperti ini juga karena aku sendiri bersikap kaku terhadapnya. Masalahnya, aku bukan tipe orang yang _friendly_ dan _easy going_ seperti Naruto. Harusnya dia yang mencairkan suasana, bukan aku! Setiap orang punya perannya masing-masing dan semua orang harus menjadi dirinya sendiri dalam semua jenis keadaan. Dan, teoriku terbukti benar oleh jawaban Naruto.

"Yah, aku suka menggambar jadi aku selalu membawa pensil dan penghapus, kalau-kalau aku ingin menggambar." Dia tersenyum sedikit canggung, tapi kemudian gerak-geriknya lebih natural daripada tadi.

Di hidup ini, kadang kita harus menjadi orang lain untuk bertahan hidup. Orang-orang melembutkan pernyataan ini dengan 'kita harus menjaga omongan dan sikap kita agar tidak menyakiti orang lain. Munafik. Kita harus menjaga omongan dan sikap kita agar orang lain bisa percaya pada kita dan kita bisa memanfaatkan hubungan baik yang dibangun dalam kemunafikan itu. Dan, inilah contohnya.

"Oh ya? Biasa kau menggambar apa?" kataku dengan senyum kecil. Sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli pada kenyataan dia suka menggambar. Aku bertanya seperti itu agar perbincangan ini tidak berakhir dengan kalimat, "Oh. Begitu." Tidak, aku akan berpura-pura bersemangat dan tertarik pada gambarnya dan apapun yang hendak Naruto sogohkan padaku. Orang mungkin akan bilang aku munafik. Persetan, mereka juga sering melakukan hal ini. Kalau kita tidak berpura-pura seperti ini, mana mungkin kita bisa bertahan hidup?

Orang benci kemunafikan, tapi marah jika seseorang bersikap jujur dan menyakiti orang lain. Brengsek.

"Aku tidak terlalu pintar menggambar, jadi biasanya aku menggambar _manga_ yang _chibi_ saja." Jawab Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis. Dia membuka salah satu halamannya dan memperlihatkan padaku gambar _chibi version_ seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata merah, dia mengenakan setelan hitam dan bergaya sambil menuang teh.

Aku masih mempertahankan senyumku sambil berkata padanya, "Bagus kok. Ini kau karang sendiri?" Dalam hati aku memproses gambar ini dan menyimpulkan:

Aku tidak suka _anime_ , kartun dan _manga_. Aku lebih suka drama dengan orang asli, Jadi otomatis aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan gambarnya.

Dia menggambar laki-laki. Aku harus tahu kenapa dia menggambar laki-laki. Apa dia lebih suka menggambar laki-laki disbanding perempuan? Dan dia menggambarnya dengan gaya yang biasanya dipakai cewek; mata besar bersinar, wajah imut, chibi. Tentu saja, aku yakin ada laki-lai yang menggambar dengan gaya ini, banyak malah. Tapi tentu saja ada yang membedakan.

Naruto langsung menutup bukunya dan tersenyum lebar, " _Thanks_. Aku contoh ini dari _manga 'Black Butler'_. Kau tahu kan?"

Aku. Tidak. Suka. _Manga_. Bagaimana bisa aku tahu kalau menonton saja sudah tidak suka? "Tidak, aku tidak tahu."

Senyum Naruto sedikit memudar, " _Kuroshitsuji_?"

"Tidak."

"Oh…"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan memandang ke gambarnya. Sial, agaknya pembicaraan ini akan berakhir… Apa lagi yang harus aku katakan? Oh Ya!

"Kenapa kau menggambar karakter ini? Kau punya gambar karakter yang lain?" Bagus. Pertanyaan ini bisa menjurus ke karakter kesukaan Naruto. Biasanya kalau laki-laki akan lebih suka karakter cewek dibaning laki-laki kan? Aku sendiri lebih suka karater cewek.

Naruto langsung memandang lagi ke arahku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia membuka bukunya kembali dan memberikannya padaku, "Ini karakter kesukaanku. Namanya Sebastian. Selain Sebastian aku juga menggambar karakter yang lain, tapi paling sering aku menggambar dia."

Aku membuka halaman demi halaman, hanya untuk menemukan 'Sebastian-Sebastian' bergaya dalam bentuk sketsa. Mulai dari dia yang menuang teh, memasak, menyapu, memangkas rumput. Dia ini pembantu apa? Oh, dari setelannya mungkin saja dia _butler_ , atau orang kaya yang punya _hobby_ bersih-bersih. _Manga_ Jepang biasanya suka aneh-aneh…

"Kenapa kau paling suka dia?"aku bertanya sambil terus membuka halaman demi halaman. Kali ini aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihat gambar Sebastian yang melempar pisau dan garpu ke seorang perempuan berambut panjang dan bergigi taring semua. Aneh, kenapa perempuan ini tidak punya dada? Lebih aneh lagi kenapa ada orang yang punya gigi hiu? Ah, memang _manga_ Jepang suka aneh-aneh…

"Karena dia yang paling keren. Dia itu kuat lho, tidak pernah ada yang mengalahkan Sebastian dalam pertarungan. Bahkan tidak pernah ada yang bisa membuat Sebastian kepayahan dalam petarungan! Sudah begitu dia bisa melakukan segalanya, membuat segala yang mustahil jadi tidak mustahil. Selain itu-"

Aku sudah tidak mendengarkan ocehan pemuda yang di sebelahku karena aku memfokuskan diriku ke gambar-gambar yang dia buat. Selain Sebastian ada banyak gambar karakter lain yang tidak aku tahu, kemudian ada banyak gambar kucing. Aku merasa aneh melihat seorang laki-laki yang senang menggambar sesuatu yang lucu-lucu. Sudah begitu jarang ada gambar karakter cewek di bukunya. Apakah?

Sementara Naruto terus berceloteh aku menengok sebentar ke pintu. Dari tadi dosennya belum datang, apa jangan-jangan tidak akan datang? Aku menengok ke jam tanganku. Kalau 5 menit lagi dosen itu tidak datang kami sekelas akan pergi saja.

"Naruto?"

Dia langsung berhenti mengoceh, "Ya?"

"Ada karakter cewek yang kau suka tidak?" Aku bertanya sambil memandang langsung pada matanya. Matanya belo sekali, tidak sipit sepertiku. Euh, enak sekali dia punya darah blasteran… Eh, lupakan. Aku harap dari pertanyaan ini dia akan segera memberikan petunjuk dia ini homo atau bukan. Aku tidak yakin aku tahan mendengar ocehan kekanak-kanakan darinya.

"Hm…" Naruto memandang ke langit-langit, "Ada, tapi bukan dari manga ini. Lebih tepatnya dari game sih. Kau tahu Suikoden III tidak?"

Ah, ternyata ada. "Tidak." Jawabku. Aku sendiri jarang main game. Aku lebih suka nonton dibanding main game.

"Oh…" Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan memandang ke bukunya yang penuh gambar yang berada di mejaku. Kenapa dia selalu memandang ke gambarnya sendiri? Tunggu… Sial, pembicaraan ini terancam berakhir lagi. Ayolah, Tanya lagi, Sasuke! Oh ya, "Kenapa kau suka karakter cewek itu?"

Naruto langsung memandang ke arahku lagi, tapi kali ini tidak seantusias tadi. Mungkin dia kecewa aku tidak segila yang dia ingin. Tentu saja, aku tidak tertarik. Mana mungkin aku yang tidak tertarik pada Sebastian dan game bisa bersikap seantusias orang yang benar-benar tertarik? Tapi aku sudah berusaha!

"Aku suka karakter perempuan ini karena dia mandiri dan kuat. Dia kapten dari 6 ksatria terkuat. Namanya Chris Lightfellow. Sebentar, aku punya fotonya tidak ya?" Naruto langsung mengambil HPnya dan membuka kuncinya. Aku memandang sebentar ke teman-teman. Ada yang memandangku aneh, mungkin karena heran aku mau dekat-dekat dengan Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah layar HP muncul di hadapanku.

"Ini Chris Lightfellow" sahut Naruto.

Aku mengambil alih HPnya dan mengamati gambar seorang perempuan berambut putih keabu-abuan yang mengenakan armor besi. Tampangnya sedikit galak. Hm, mungkin stereotype karakter cewek di Jepang semuanya so cute, lemah, dan sexy itu salah. Aku lumayan suka tipe cewek yang seperti ini, bergaya biasa saja dan kelihatan sedejarat dengan laki-laki. Ah, ada pertanyaan bagus untuk Naruto, "Apa ini tipe cewekmu?"

"Hah?" Dia mejawab dengan nada kaget.

"Yah, maksudku, apa cewek macam ini yang kau suka?"

"Hm… Aku tidak terlalu pakem dengan tipe sih. Tapi aku suka tipe cewek yang kuat dan mandiri." Jawabnya dengan nada pelan, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada yang biasa lagi, "Tapi aku tidak suka pada yang terlalu mandiri! Kalau dia sampai punya usaha sendiri dan penghasilannya lebih besar dariku, mau dibawa kemana mukaku? Biasanya cewek yang seperti itu akan mengganggap dirinya lebih tinggi dari suaminya dan berhenti melayani suaminya! Bayangkan!"

Aku sedikit kaget kalau dia biang dia suka cewek, tapi, sekali lagi, tidak mungkin kan ada homo yang tiba-tiba mengaku kalau dia homo? Pastilah orang itu akan merahasiakan kenyataan itu sebisa mungkin. Aku masih mencurigai Naruto dan aku tidak mau kalau aku sampai salah.

Entah kenapa aku sudah terlalu nyaman dengan kenyataan kalau Naruto lebih rendah dari kami. Jika ia sampai ketahuan tidak gay, kenyataan akan berubah dan kami harus mengatur ulang pemikiran kami. Mengganti penilaian bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Sejijik-jijiknya aku dengan Naruto, aku tidak ingin mengubah dia menjadi tidak gay lagi. Dengan berubahnya dia maka aku akan keluar dari zona nyamanku. Susah dijelaskan, tapi justru karena aku tidak suka pada Naruto, aku ingin ia terus dipandang jelek. Orang akan melakukan hal yang sama kan?

Tiba-tiba teriakan ketua kelas kami yang menggelegar mengagetkan kami, "HOI! SUDAH 30 MENIT! DOSEN KITA TIDAK DATANG-DATANG, AYO YANG MAU KELUAR, KELUAR!"

Kadang ada saja yang diam di kelas entah karena tidak ada kerjaan lain atau jika kelas berikutnya di ruangan yang sama, kami tidak keluar. Tapi karena hari ini hanya mata kuliah ini yang kami harus hadiri, kami bisa langsung pulang. Aku langsung mengambil tasku dan menggangguk sedikit pada Naruto, "Aku duluan ya."

"Okay, bye." Dia melambaikan tangannya sedikit sambil tersenyum lemah.

Aku hanya menoleh sedikit ke arahnya dan langsung menuju pintu keluar, berjalan di lorong kampus yang entah kenapa lampunya sedikit redup. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan langsung hinggap di pundakku. Aku sedikit kaget, tapi aku tahu siapa pemilik tangan ini.

"Choji, jangan tiba-tiba menyentuh pundakku di lorong yang redup seperti ini." Kataku.

Choji langsung mengambil tangannya dan berjalan di sampingku. Di sebelahnya ada Sai dan di sebelahku muncul pula Ino dan Karin. Dari gerak-gerik mereka aku sudah menduga apa yang hendak mereka tanyakan padaku. Dan, aku selalu benar.

"Kenapa kau tadi mau dekat-dekat dengan Naruto?" Tanya Choji.

"Iya! Ih, Naruto kan gay, kamu mau dia sampai suka padamu?" tambah Karin.

Pertamanya aku bingun harus menjawab apa, aku takut teman-temanku akan salah mengerti. Lagipula, kalau kita sudah percaya satu rumor, tidak akan ada bukti yata yang dilemparkan ke wajah kai yang akan membuat kami berhenti percaya rumor itu. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru muncul entah darimana dan menggeplak kepala Karin, "Au!" jerit Karin. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap kali Karin menjerit pasti suaanya sedikit erotis. Mungkin dia memang dilahirkan menjadi penggoda…

"Hoi, Karin. Otakmu dimana? Kau pikir orang semudah itu jatuh cinta? Lagipula, walaupun Naruto gay, bukan berarti dia akan jath cinta ke semua yang tidak pakai rok! Orang juga pasti pilih-pilih kalau jatuh cinta, kau sendiri juga tidak asal pilih cowok untuk dijadikan target kan? Oh, aku salah Kau pasti pernah menggoda semua cowok." Kata Shikamaru. Shikamaru memang benci sekali dengan Karin, tapi baru kali ini kami melihat dia menyerang langsung Karin.

Karin langsung mendorong Shikamaru, tapi pelan, layaknya seorang cewek mendorong. Kadang aku bingung, apa Karin mempertahankan sikapnya persis seperti penilaian kami seorang cewek harus seperti apa atau dia memang selemah ini? Sakura kalau mendorongku pasti keras. Atau mungkin sakura memang tidak normal…

Suara Karin yang emosi langsung melengking tinggi di tangga kampus yang sama redupnya dengan lorong-lorong. Lampunya tidak ada yang menyala, mungkin sedang mati listrik. "Shikamaru! Kau pikir aku wanita gampangan apa?! Aku tidak pernah menggoda cowok! Mereka yang datang dan mendekatiku!"

"Itu memang merekanya yang datang padamu atau kau yang ke ge-eran?" kata Shikamaru dan langsung setelah itu dia kabur.

"Shikamaru!" jerit Karin. "Ih! Nyebelin banget sih dia! Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya gay juga dan sebal mendengar omonganku tentang gay! Iya! Pasti Shikamaru juga gay!"

"Hush! Kita tidak punya buktinya! Tapi memang iya sih, Shikamaru tadi mencurigakan…" kata Ino.

"Apa kau pikir Shikamaru terpengaruh Naruto? Tuh kan benar! Kalau muncul satu gay, maka yang lain akan ditarik masuk olehnya!" kata Choji.

Sai dari tadi hanya diam saja, memang itu karakternya. Pendiam, tapi dia berperang sebagai pengamat diantara kami. Dan, percaya atau tidak, pengamatannya biasanya benar. Aku langsung menanyakan pendapatnya,

"Sai, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apa?" jawab Sai.

"Bagaimana Shikamaru tadi? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyerang seperti itu?" tanyaku tidak sabaran.

"Iya! Lagi pula, Shikamaru tipe yang kalem, dia tidak mudah emosi." Tambah Ino.

Sai diam sebentar lalu menjawab, "Shikamaru berperan sebagai humanist di kelas kita. Mungkin dia kesal karena kita menghakimi Naruto. Apa lagi Karin yang selama ini paling banyak berkomentar ("Hey!" sahut Karin). Lagi pula, kalau Shikamaru benar-benar gay, dia akan berteman baik dengan Naruto setelah rumor tentang Naruto mulai. Kaum homo biasanya akan lebih nyaman dengan oran-orang yang sama seperti mereka. Sdangkan Shikamaru malah ikut menjauhi Naruto."

"Kau benar juga, tapi bisa jadi Shikamaru berteman dengan Naruto di luar kehidupan kampus!" jawab Karin bersemangat. Benar kan? Kalau kita benci dengan seseorang, maka kita akan memaksakan seseorang tetap jelek di mata kita walau sebenarnya tidak jelek.

"Hahaha! Bisa jadi-bisa jadi!" sahut Choji.

Ini dia saat yang tepat untuk mencari alasan agar aku tidak dituduh gay juga, "Karena itu. Aku mendekati Naruto karena aku ingin tahu dia benar-benar gay atau tidak."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Karin, suaranya sedikit tinggi, mungkin dia salah mengerti dan kaget.

Dengan seringai licik aku menjelaskan, "Kalau aku sudah tahu dia gay, aku akan mempermalukan dia."

To be continued~

 **Okay, akhirnya selesai juga. Chapter 1. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena saya ngebashing banyak hal. Ngebashing cewek, ngebashing gay, ngebashing society. Ah, society emang pantes dibashing… Btw jgan terlalu percaya smua hal yang di ucapin sama karakter di sini okay? Saya masukin karakter-karakter paling narrow-minded dan paling percaya stereotype yang pernah saya buat. Maaf ya, buat penggemar Sasu-chan. Saya nggak maksud ngancurin dia, tapi saya capek ngebaca karakter yang baik banget n pangeran banget. Juga penggunaan kata 'cewek' dan 'perempuan' di sini saya mainin.**

 **Sejujurnya saya kesel juga ngebaca ulang fic ini. Temen-temen sekelas saya semuanya nggak ada yang se childish ini. Agaknya ini sih karakteristik anak SMP-SMA (Tuh kan sekarang saya ngebashing SMP-SMA… Maaf ya…) kami semua dewasa n saling menerima. Nggak ada yang homophobe (atau mungkin ada tapi karena mayoritas humanist, yang homophobe sembunyi. Memang society kayak begitu, nurut sama mayoritas atau yang punya kekuatan. Tapi saya dengar dari kakak tingkat saya yang jurusannya lain kalau dia kena rasisme dimana saya sama sekali nggak kena. Why? Terus ada cerita yang di kampus lain jauh lebih parah rasisme dan diskriminasinya. Saya percaya kalau orang-orang se childish ini ada, tapi sulit membuktikan karena di jurusan kami nggak ada yang suka menghakimi. Jadi, rasanya nggak realistis aja… Maaf ya…**

 **Oh ya, saya punya tantangan buat readers. Ada yang bisa nebak saya perempuan atau laki-laki? Hehe…**

 **Okay, maaf kalau ada kesalahan penulisan dll. Boleh tolong kasih tau saya respon kalian tentang fic ini? Smoga fic ini bisa membuat perubahan, maaf atas kata-kata saya yang sarkas. See ya, God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Green-Colored Trap**

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's.

Note: Orang tua Sasuke di fic ini OC ya. Mereka bukan Mikoto dan Fugaku.

Chapter 2

 **This shit is still just a damn warm up you know  
Oh! Let us get high now!  
Oh! Let us get extremely high right now!**

 **[Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas – Rave-Up Tonight]**

Selama perjalanan pulang aku terus memikirkan gosip tentang Naruto, kecurigaan terhadap Shikamaru, dan rencanaku berikutnya. Kadang jika aku sedang berpikir aku tidak akan menyadari keadaan sekitarku, jadi aku sedikit kaget ketika motorku sudah sampai ke pagar depan halaman rumahku. Aku lihat sebentar jam di HPku, 14:42. Jam segini pasti ada orang di rumah. Kalau bukan ayahku yang pengangguran, ya adik perempuanku yang alaynya setengah mati.

"TIINN!" Aku membunyikan klakson. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku coba bunyikan lagi sampai beberapa kali dan hasilnya tetap sama. Aneh, apa semua orang di rumah sedang tidur begitu? Sebenarnya aku bawa kunci sendiri sih, tapi aku malas saja turun naik motor, tapi kalau begini keadaannya, ya sudahlah. Memang sedang sial aku. Jika nanti aku bertemu dengan ayah yang sedang tidur di sofa dengan TV menyala aku akan memarahinya habis-habisan.

Bukannya aku tidak sopan atau tidak menghormati, tapi aku merasa memang hal yang kurasakan ini hal yang lumrah. Ibuku harus bekerja setengah mati untuk menghidupi ketiga anaknya sementara ayahku tidak berkerja. Ayah bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mencari kerja. Setiap kali ada anaknya yang mengkritiknya, ayah selalu melawan dengan fakta kalau dia punya penyakit diabetes yang parah. Memang betul karena penyakit inilah ayah jadi cepat capek dan cepat lemas.

"Ayah!" Teriakku begitu aku sudah membuka pintu depan. Tidak ada balasan, lampunya juga tidak menyala. Kemana perginya ayah dan Sarada? Amarahku mulai naik lagi. Kadang aku curiga lama-lama aku bisa kena darah tinggi kalau kelakuan kedua orang ini tidak insyaf-insaf juga. Ayah memang orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal dan adikku pun sama pemalasnya dengan ayahku.

Kucari di dapur, tidak ada. Ayah dulu sempat bekerja di pabrik garment. Ayah jadi koki di sana dengan gaji yang ala kadarnya. Pekerjaannya sehari-hari menyediakan menu makan siang untuk puluhan pegawai dan buruh kasar yang bekerja di pabrik abu-abu itu. Ayah tidak pernah menyukai pekerjaan itu dan selalu menceritakan pegalamannya bekerja. Karena dia juga aku tidak mau berkerja di pabrik-pabrik atau tempat kerja lain yang kotor dan suram.

Kucari di kamarnya, tidak ada. Ayah bekerja di pabrik selama 5 tahun hingga suatu ketika ibuku datang sebagai salah satu administrasi baru di pabrik kelabu itu. Ibu yang masih lulusan SMA nampak begitu polos dan segar di mata ayah. Mereka langsung menempel dan setahun setelah itu, Itachi terbentuk di rahim ibuku, tanpa adanya pernikahan kudus. Ibuku tidak mau menggugurkan Itachi hingga ayah harus menikahi ibu. Itachi lahir sehat secara fisik, tapi aku yakin hingga kini Itachi adalah anak ayah dan ibu yang paling menderita.

Kucari di kamar ibu dan Sarada, mungkin saja dia ketiduran di sana. Ayah tidak pernah menunjukan kasih sayangnya pada ibu, tapi ibu selalu bersikap seakan-akan dia mencintai ayah. Sebagai contoh, setiap aku bertengkar dengan ayah karena malu punya ayah pengangguran ibu pasti akan membela ayah. "Sasuke, ayahmu sakit, dia tidak mungkin dipaksa bekerja!" selalu kalimat itu yang diucapkan ibu. Pernah aku membalas, "Memang ibu tidak capek bekerja seharian sedang ayah diam di rumah? Ayah bahkan tidak mengurusi kami!", ibu kemudian menamparku dan berkata dengan suara yang gemetaran, "Ibu tidak akan pernah capek untuk keluarga ibu yang paling ibu cintai!". Tapi aku tahu, ibu selalu menangis sendirian ketika ibu pikir tidak ada yang melihat. Tetapi aku melihat. Aku, Itachi dan Sarada.

Kucari di kamarku dan Itachi, meskipun ini tempat paling mustahil yang mungkin ayahku pilih. Aku dan Itachi paling benci ayah. Karena ayahlah Itachi harus capek kuliah sambil bekerja, untunglah sekarang dia sudah lulus dan memiliki posisi yang bagus di tempat kerjanya. Hubungan Itachi dan ayah juga yang paling buruk, Itachi akan berusaha menghindari ayah sebisa mungkin dan ayah juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kucari di tempat paling akhir di rumah ini; kamar mandi. Tetap saja ayah maupun Sarada tidak kutemukan. Oke, sekarang aku mulai khawatir. Biasanya ayahku sudah pulang dari menjemput Sarada dari SMPnya. Lagipula sekarang sedang musim pra-UN, Sarada harusnya sudah pulang dai jam 11an. Cepat-cepat kuambil HPku dan kutelepon ayah.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan hubungi beberapa saat lagi. The number that you-"_ Sial, kenapa nomor ayah sibuk? Apa dia tiba-tiba insyaf dan mencari kerja begitu? Euh, tidak mungkin… Setahuku juga ayah tidak punya teman, dia tidak mungkin main ke rumah siapapun. Apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada ibu atau Sarada sampai ayah harus ikut? Mungkin saja! Itu akan menjelaskan keberadaan Sarada yang hilang!

Cepat-cepat aku hubungi nomor Sarada. Tanganku sedikit gemetaran membayangkan apa yang bisa saja terjadi. Sarada memang sering bertengkar denganku, tapi aku sangat menyayangi adikku itu. Apalagi Sarada anak bungsu, dia yang paling dimanja. TIngkah lakunya saja yang paling sembarangan diantara kami!

Klik! "Halo kak?" suara Sarada yang santai dan sedikit judes langsung hinggap di telingaku.

"Sarada! Dimana kau? Kenapa belum pulang?!" bentakku.

"Aih, kakak tidak usah membentak begitu! Aku sedang di rumah teman, hari ini aku menginap di rumahnya. Aku sudah mengabari ayah dan ibu."

"Rumah siapa? Terus ayah mana? Tadi ayah menjemputmu tidak?"

"Rumah Himawari, teman sekelasku. Hi-Ma-Wa-Ri. Teman PEREMPUAN. Mana aku tahu ayah dimana, hari ini aku ikut mobil temanku. Memang ayah tidak ada di rumah?"

"Tidak ada, ayah tidak ada di rumah. Kau tidak dapat kabar dari ayah atau apa gitu?"

"Tidak. Kakak udah coba telepon ayah?"

"Udah, nomornya sibuk."

Aku mendengar helaan nafas Sarada dari speaker HP, kemudian aku mendengar suara seorang cewek bertanya, "Sarada? Ada apa?" Sarada kemudian menjawab, "Ini, ayahku yang menyebalkan sepertinya menghilang." Suara sarada sedikit mengandung nada kekhawatiran.

Sarada kembali berbicara denganku, "Dengar, kak. Mungkin ayah sedang ada urusan atau apa. Ayah sudah dewasa, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Lagipula kalau ada apa-apa pasti ada yang mengabari kita kan? Jangan khawatir soal ayah."

"Siapa yang khawatir soal ayah? Dia mati pun aku tidak peduli. Kerjanya sehari-hari hanya membebani ibu dan Itachi! "

"Kakak! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Bagai manapun juga ayah tetap ayah kita-"

"Ya, ya. Kau bilang begitu karena ayah bersikap paling baik terhadapmu. Kalau ke aku atau Itachi ayah bersikap seperti setan!" Aku langsung memutuskan panggilan HPku.

Sejujurnya aku sendiri juga khawatir. Sebenci-bencinya aku pada ayah, sialnya aku tetap sayang padanya. Dia memang bersikap seperti setan, tapi kadang dia baik. Kadang…

Aku coba menghubungi nomor ayah lagi. Nada sibuk. Apa sih yang ayahku lakukan? Kalau dia sudah sampai di rumah akan kumarahi dia! Sekarang aku lapar, lebih baik aku makan dulu…

 **Our families are a weird machine  
There's too many parts to tape back together  
Before you turn 18  
You shake cause you're not ready  
But fear comes back for more**

 **[Sent by Ravens – New Fire]**

Jam 7 malam Itachi baru pulang. Seperti biasa dia terlihat lelah sehabis bekerja jadi aku mendatangi dia dan membawakan tasnya ke kamarnya. Itachi sendiri langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa tempat tadi aku menonton TV.

"Ada nasi goreng di dapur." Kataku.

"Siapa yang buat?" Tanya Itachi sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

"Aku."

"Kamu?" Itachi langsung bertanya dengan nada kaget, "Kenapa? Ayah tidak masak hari ini?"

"Ayah tidak ada waktu aku pulang ke rumah dan sampai saat ini juga belum pulang-pulang." Kataku sambil masuk ke kamar kami, menaruh tas hitamnya di sisi ranjang Itachi.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar suaramu kalau kau masuk kamar, Sasuke!"

"Ayah hilang." Aku malas menjelaskan lagi, entah kenapa semakin kuingat-ingat tingkah laku ayah semakin saja aku _bad mood_.

"Baguslah, hilang saja dia." Kata Itachi sambil mengganti saluran TV seakan perkara ayah hilang bukanlah hal yang serius. Kadang aku merasa kasihan pada ayah. Semua anaknya benci padanya, paling hanya Sarada yang tidak teralu sadis membenci ayahnya sendiri. Tapi ini salahnya sendiri, kenapa ayah tak pernah bersikap seperti ayah-ayah pada umumnya? Kenapa ayah tak pernah bertanggung jawab seperti ayah-ayah pada umumnya?

Aku duduk di samping Itachi dan ikut menonton apapun yang tampil di TV. Itachi mengganti acara _stand-up comedy_ yang tadi aku tonton menjadi saluran berita. Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan meonton berita, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang cuek pada dunia. Masalahnya cuma 1, kadang aku tidak begitu kritis pada berita, tidak seperti Itachi. Yah, kita semua sedang bertumbuh kan? Aku juga tidak akan selamanya menjadi anak muda yang lebih senang program musik dibanding program debat.

Tiba-tiba berita menayangkan permasalahan LGBT yang sedang booming. Seorang artis dituduh telah mensodomi seorang anak di bawah umur. Tapi saat aku melihat penjelasan mengenai si 'anak', anak di bawah umur macam apa yang umurnya sudah 18 tahun? Berita ini tidak masuk akal dan menjijikan. Aku kembali teringat tentang Naruto. Aku penasaran apa kenapa Naruto bisa jadi gay? Memang apa sih menariknya laki-laki? Semua laki-laki pasti punya bentuk badan dan organ yang sama seperti Naruto, kan? Kenapa sih Naruto bisa tertarik dengn laki-laki? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana harimu?" pertanyaan Itachi membuyarkan pemikiranku. Baguslah, aku sendiri jijik membayangkan pemikiran homoseksual.

"Normal. Ada dosen yang tidak masuk hari ini, mungkin nanti kita akan mencari waktu untuk _make-up class._ Itu juga kalau dosennya minta. Kalau tidak? Ya sudah." Jawabku sambil melihat ke wajah Itachi agar tidak melihat berita menjijikan tadi. Kenapa sih Itachi mau menonton berita tidak penting seperti itu?

Wajah Itachi memang selalu tegang, tapi kali ini aku melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh pada ekspresi Itachi. Sepertinya dia terlalu stress di pekerjaannya hari ini, "Kalau kakak? Bagaimana harimu?"

Itachi langsung memandangku dengan ekspresi heran, biasanya aku jarang menanyakan balik. "Baik-baik saja, seperti biasa. Tumben kau tanya, Sasuke?"

Aku hanya mengangkat pundakku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai, "Wajahmu kelihatan lebih tertekan dari biasanya."

Itachi langsung menyentil dahiku sambil berkata, "Urusan orang dewasa, kalau kau sudah lulus kuliah juga kau akan mengalami permasalahan yang kurang lebih sama."

"Kalau begitu rasanya aku malas jadi dewasa." Aku menepis tangan Itachi sambil meringis. Tidak sakit, tapi malu saja. Dia pikir aku masih 10 tahun apa?

Itachi sedikit mendengus, "Jadi orang dewasa memang kadang tidak enak, akan ada banyak tanggung jawab baru yang diserahkan ke pundakmu. Tapi kelak jika kau sudah dewasa kau akan bersyukur."

"Kenapa?"

"Emosimu akan stabil, kau akan menerima dunia ini apa adanya. Saat ini kau masih idealis dan berapi-api untuk mengubah semua yang kau tidak suka. Tapi kelak kalau kau sudah dewasa kau akan lebih cuek pada hal yang tidak mengganggu hidupmu. Kau juga akan menerima kalau kau tidak bisa merubah semua hal yang kau kira buruk."

Itachi melihat kembali ke layar TV, beritanya masih belum berubah. "Contohnya ini saja, banyak orang yang menolak LGBT. Mereka semua masih seperti anak kecil. Anak kecil akan langsung menghakimi segala sesuatu baik dan jahat, benar dan salah. Walaupun kasus LGBT ini sebenarnya tidak mengganggu hidup mereka, mereka tetap bersikap menolak. Kenapa harus menguras tenaga untuk membenci sesuatu yang tidak mengganggu hidupmu? Ular saja hanya akan mematuk makhluk hidup yang hendak mengganggu atau menyakitinya. Semua hewan seperti itu, hanya akan menyerang jika merasa terancam."

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar penjelasan Itachi. Entah kenapa rasanya ada perasaan mengganjal di dadaku. DI satu sisi aku setuju. Aku selalu setuju apapun yang kakakku bilang, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa menyetujui perkara ini.

"Teman sekelasku ada yang gay." Sahutku tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Terus kenapa?" balas Itachi santai. Kadang aku bingung, apa kakakku ini tidak pernah kaget?

"Yah, dengan gaynya dia kan mengganggu kami."

"Mengganggu bagaimana?"

"Yah, bayangkan saja. Memangnya kakak mau berteman dengan laki-laki yang gay?"

"Kenapa kau harus berteman dengan semua orang? Tidak ada yang memaksamu berteman dengan semua teman sekelasmu. Kalau kau merasa tidak cocok dengan temanmu yang gay itu ya jangan kau ajak berteman. Kau sudah kuliah, Sasuke. Dunia perkuliahan bukan dunia kekanak-kanakan macam SMA. Kau tidak diwajibkan berteman dengan semua orang."

"Bukan itu juga yang kumaksud. Ukh… Begini, kalau ada orang yang tidak mandi setahun kan pasti bau. Apa kakak tidak jijik kalau harus dekat-dekat orang itu?"

"Ya aku tidak akan dekat-dekat dengannya. Lagipula kalau bau itu kan memang bisa dirasakan secara fisik. Kalau ketertarikan seksual? Kalau di kantorku, selama orang itu bekerja dengan baik mau dia lesbi mau dia gay juga tidak masalah. Itu masalahnya di rumah, di kantor beda lagi. Prefesionalisme, Sasuke."

Aku sangat menghormati kakakku, tapi kami juga bisa berbeda pendapat dan bertengkar. Aku memang selalu setuju dengan apa yang kakakku katakan, tapi saat ini aku merasa dipermalukan. Seakan aku salah selama ini dan masih bertindak seperti anak alay di SMP. Aku langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarku, aku malas kalau harus benar-benar bertengkar dengan Itachi. Sementara kakiku kutahan agar tidak menghentak, aku melontarkan pertahanan terakhirku,

"Itu kan di dunia kerja, ini masih dunia kuliah."

" _Sudah_ dunia kuliah, Sasuke. Kau sudah bukan anak SMA lagi." Balas Itachi dengan santainya, seakan dia menang dan aku kalah. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini.

Hal ini membuatku semakin jijik pada Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga gay dan banci itu menjijikan. Ya kan?

Sialan, ayah belum juga pulang. Ayah, Shikamaru dan Naruto. Mereka semua membuat duniaku semakin hancur, menjatuhkanku dan menggangguku. Semuanya sampah.

 **I hate, hate, hate everyone-**

 **Youth is wrist-cut**

 **[R-Shitei – Seishun wa Wrist-Cut]**

Orang bilang kalau kita tidur maka saat bangun otak kita akan menjadi segar dan kita bisa memandang permasalahan kita dengan kepala dingin. Mungkin saja aku hanya melupakan permasalahannya. Apapun penjelasannya aku merasa kebodohanku kemarin hanyalah sebuah kesalahan tolol dan aku sudah tidak merasa rendah lagi. Orang bilang mood bangun pagi pasti jelek, nampaknya orang-orang salah.

Karena hari ini kelasku mulainya siang aku tidur sampai jam 9. Ibu dan kakak pasti sudah pergi (biasanya aku yang mengantar ibu ke kantornya). Aku mengerjakan hal-hal biasa yang kulakukan kalau kelasku mulai siang; mengerjakan tugas dan belajar dengan santai di ruang makan. Itachi selalu memarahiku kalau aku menunda-nunda pekerjaan, tapi aku bisa lebih cepat hafal kalau aku belajar beberapa jam sebelum test dan otakku juga lebih segar dalam mengerjakan tugas kalau aku sudah tidur malam.

Jam 10 lebih aku sudah selesai belajar dan mengerjakan tugas. Biasanya apapun yang aku lakukan pasti cepat selesai, itulah kelebihanku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gerung motor dan pintu depan terbuka. Aku kembali teringat kalau ayah hilang tadi malam, sepertinya dia baru kembali jam segini. Sekaligus aku juga teringat kalau akan perasaan marahku kemarin. Mungkin karena kepalaku sudah tidak kosong lagi aku langsung merasa marah dan menghadapkan pandanganku ke pintu, menunggu kedatangan ayah (ayah selalu masuk ke ruang makan setiap pulang untuk menaruh helmnya di atas lemari es).

Ketika mataku menangkap sosok ayah, keberanianku untuk memarahinya langsung ciut. Aku tak mengerti kenapa tapi kadang aku sangat takut pada ayah. Lebih tepatnya aku lupa. Aku yakin aku tahu kenapa, aku hanya tidak begitu ingat. Ayah menaruh helmnya dan membuka lemari es. Ia mengambil botol air minum dan duduk di hapadanku sambil meminum air dingin. Aku hanya memandanginya untuk beberapa saat sampai aku merasa keberanianku kembali.

"Kemarin ayah kemana saja? Kenapa ayah menghilang seharian?" tanyaku dengan nada secuek mungkin.

Ayah hanya melihatku dengan matanya yang sangat mirip dengan mataku dan Itachi. Kadang aku membenci mataku karena mata ini sangat mirip dengan mata ayahku. Apakah hal ini berarti aku melihat dengan perspektif yang sama dengan ayah?

"Ayah pergi ke rumah teman." Balasnya setelah kami saling berpandang-pandangan. Aku memandang ayahku dengan rasa kebencian dan ayahku memandangku dengan rasa penolakan. Ia kembali meminum air dinginnya sampai habis lalu segera beranjak ke ruang tamu.

Aku segera membereskan semua bukuku dan memasukannya ke tasku sambil menahan rasa jengkel di dadaku. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat pergi ke kampus saja, menjauhi ayah dan segala tingkahnya. Selama mandi aku membiarkan air dingin mengalir di tubuhku untuk mengagetkan pikiranku, menyadarkanku kalau mungkin ada hal yang tidak beres. Orang bilang kalau kita paling banyak berpikir saat sedang di kamar mandi dan hal itu sangat benar bagiku. Selama mandi aku memikirkan banyak hal.

Tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan mengenai hilangnnya ayah kemarin.

Mungkin dia mencari kerja di temannya. Bagaimanapun dia pasti malu menjadi pengangguran di rumah ini, kan? Itu satu kemungkinan. Hanya saja aku heran bagaimana dia bisa punya teman? Selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar ayah berbicara tentang temannya. Biasanya dia malah menjelek-jelekan orang-orang yang berusaha jadi temannya.

Mungkin dia benar hanya main. Seharian di rumah menonton TV itu membosankan kan? Apalagi dia seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki haus akan kekuasaan. Dengan memiliki pekerjaan akan memberikan ayah peran yang signifikan dalam dunia ini. Bagaimanapun juga menjadi seorang pengangguran itu memalukan, ya kan?

Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak…

Aku juga memikirkan tentang pandangan ayah terhadap kami. Matanya selalu dipenuhi rasa penolakan dan penyesalan. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kelak jika aku menjadi seorang ayah aku juga akan seperti itu? Kenapa ayah bersikap seperti itu? Bukankah anak-anak dari orang tua mereka selalu diberi nama 'buah cinta'? Memangnya ayah tidak mencintai kami dan ibu?

Sejenak ada sebersit ingatan ketika ayah dan ibu bertengkar. Mereka sering bertengkar tapi sebisa mungkin kami tidak boleh tahu. Ibu selalu mencegah kami melihat kekerasan. Aku ingat ayah selalu memukul ibu dan ketika teringat akan hal itu tanganku menggenggam gayung lebih erat penuh amarah. Kenapa ayah selalu memukul ibu? Salah apa ibu?

Bukankah yang salah itu ayah? Yang berani menikahi ibu dan menghamilinya sampai tercipta kami bertiga, setelah itu bersikap kasar dan menolak kami? Apa sih isi otaknya?

Aku kembali mengguyur air dingin ke tubuhku yang diselimuti sabun untuk menyegarkan kepalaku. Itachi selalu menasehatiku bahwa marah saja tanpa tindakan berhikmat itu sia-sia. Itachi sendiri tidak pernah melawan ayah. Dia lebih memilih mengorbankan impiannya menjadi ilustrator dan masuk ke jurusan akuntansi agar bisa mendapat penghasilan yang bisa menopang hidup kami berlima.

Kadang aku berharap agar Itachi saja yang menjadi ayah kami.

Naruto sangat beruntung ayahnya sudah tidak bersamanya lagi. Aku tahu setiap orang memiliki salibnya masing-masing dan permasalahan satu sama lain berbeda-beda tapi sama menyakitkannya. Hanya saja, entahlah. Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu?

Kuguyur air dingin lagi dan kali ini air dingin sudah tidak bisa mendinginkan kepalaku.

 **His ways are not our own  
I was riddled with sadness**

 **[Sent by Ravens – Beautiful List]**

Setiap kali aku pergi ke kampus atau ke sekolah, kemanapun asal bukan rumah, aku pasti merasa lebih baik. Di kampus aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku dan kami selalu gila bersama. Mungkin saja mereka juga memiliki masalah yang sama dan ingin kabur dari keadaan rumah. Mungkin mereka memang selalu gila seperti ini. Satu hal yang aku tahu pasti adalah; aku yakin mereka semua saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain.

Kami memilih teman yang bisa menghibur kami, itulah syarat untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok. Aku juga memanfaatkan mereka, asalkan mereka setuju dengan pemikiranku dan bisa membuatku merasa nyaman mereka sudah menjadi temanku. Ini bukan hal yang salah, toh pada dasarnya siapapun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Terutama, ini penting untuk menjaga otakku tetap waras.

Bayangkan saja kalau di rumah aku stress dan di kampus aku tersiksa, mungkin aku sudah di rumah sakit jiwa sekarang.

Segila-gilanya kami bercanda, kami tetap memperhatikan siapa yang keluar-masuk kelas dimana kami berkumpul. Mata kami menangkap seorang pemuda dengan gerak-gerik yang pemalas masuk sambil menguap. Matanya yang sipit selalu diiringi oleh alis mata yang mengerut, seakan dia itu mafia berdarah dingin. Seandainya saja gestur tubuhnya tidak bungkuk dan seperti orang malas hidup, dia bisa jadi preman yang sempurna dengan wajah bengisnya itu. Saat ini dia hanya seperti pemabuk yang kurang tidur.

"Hoi, Shikamaru! Kenapa kau seperti orang kurang tidur begitu?" sahut Choji.

Shikamaru langsung melempar tasnya ke samping bangku dimana dia akan duduk (itu berarti dia sedang tidak membawa laptop) selanjutnya dia melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke kursi dan langsung menyender, "Aku memang selalu kurang tidur, Choji." balasnya sambil menguap.

Shikamaru orang yang aneh, dia dekat dengan semua orang tapi tidak benar-benar dekat dengan siapapun. Dia selalu menberikan aura yang aneh yang membuat kami tidak mau benar-benar dekat dengannya. Apa yah tepatnya? Oh ya. Sikapnya yang eksentrik selalu mengintimidasi kami. Dia seperti bukan salah satu dari kami.

Mengenaskan, Shikamaru adalah humanis tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa kami pandang sebagai sesama manusia.

"Hah, memangnya kemarin malam kau ngapain?" kata Karin dengan nada merendahkan. Kadang aku juga sering sebal pada Karin dan sikapnya, untungnya aku termasuk temannya. Karin tipe yang menyerang siapapun tiada ampun tetapi loyal pada teman-temannya.

"Aku sendiri tidak ingat kemarin malam aku ngapain. Memang kau ngapain?" balas Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Senyuman terpaksa terulas di wajahnya. Agaknya hari ini Shikamaru sedang sabar dan bersahabat.

"Aku tidur lha! Memangnya aku ngapain lagi?" balas Karin dengan nada menantang. Kalau tidak ada yang menengahi mereka sekarang juga, Karin akan dihabisi oleh Shikamaru dan kedamaian kelas ini akan terganggu. Memang egois, tapi di ekosistem kami semua orang harus berdamai dan tidak ada yang saling bermusuhan. Situasi semacam itu sangat penting agar tidak terjadi aura yang negatif. Tidak seperti di rumahku dimana kami bermusuhan dengan ayah kami, kampus harus damai seperti taman Eden. Ini adalah tempat perlindungan kami, tidak boleh ada kecacatan dalamnya.

"Hah! Aku nonton Conjuring dari jam 1 malam! Serem banget tau!" sahut Sakura. Benar kan? Akan selalu ada yang menengahi.

"Kau berani? Astaga, aku pikir kau tidak bakal berani! Nonton Coming Soon saja kamu teriak-teriakan!" balas Lee.

"Ya aku pasti teriak lha! Sampai dimarahi orangtuaku ini juga!" kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Eh, kapan-kapan nonton yuk! Yang horror di bioskop, yang tayangnya jam 11 malam gimana?" ajak Choji tiba-tiba.

Kemudian situasi kembali gila dan damai. Aku membiarkan sudut mataku memperhatikan Shikamaru yang hanya duduk dengan malas sambil ikut tertawa menonton aksi komedi kami. Setelah aku pikir-pikir lagi, Shikamaru tidak mungkin gay. Dia benar-benar kecowok-cowok an. Gay itu sendiri berarti _cheerful_ kan? Seperti Naruto…

Begitu Naruto masuk kelas, semua orang sedikit tegang, tapi hanya sepersekian detik. Aku yakin orang seceroboh Naturo tidak akan memperhatikan hal ini. Begitu dia duduk, aku langsung mengambil tasku dan memindahkannya di sebelahnya.

"Aku duduk di sebelahmu ya?" aku memintaa ijin padanya. Lucu, kenapa kita selalu meminta ijin dalam hal seperti ini? Untuk kesopanan? Toh ujungnya pasti aku diijinkan duduk di sebelahnya.

Karin langsung memanggilku, "Sasuke! Kenapa pindah tempat duduk?"

"Aku mau tidur di mata kuliah ini! PKN kan? Mata kuliah dasar umum, tidak penting. Ini ujung belakang, tempat paling enak untuk tidur," jawabku sambil duduk di kursi.

"Ah, harusnya aku yang duduk di sana! Aku juga mau tidur!" kata Shikamaru.

"Kau tidur pun tidak bakal ketahuan. Tampangmu sudah seperti orang tidur berjalan!" sahut Naruto, berusaha melucu.

Tidak ada yang tertawa selain Shikamaru, "Heh, masih lebih baik daripada tampang jomblo ngenes!" kali ini ada yang tertawa beberapa.

Tiba-tiba Karin membalas, "Lebih baik jomblo ngenes daripada tampang homo!"

Sial, idiot sekali Karin hari ini.

Naruto hanya tertawa saja mendengarnya tapi Shikamaru langsung membalas, "Aku baru tahu homo punya tampang yang spesial. Memangnya seperti apa? Seperti ini?"

Shikamaru berdiri dan mencontoh gerak-gerik Karin kalau dia marah; memukul-mukul gemas, "Aih! Kamu nakal deh! Nakal!" dan Shikamaru mencontohkannya dengan wajah ditolol-tololkan. Aku sendiri juga tidak bisa menahan tawa.

Aku tahu akan ada orang yang langsung menengahi dua orang ini jadi aku bersikap santai. Aku melirik kearah Naruto dan menemukan wajahnya yang sedang tertawa. Melihatnya tertawa dengan puas menularkanku tawanya. Namun di satu sisi aku masih curiga dengan kebenarannya. Apa Naruto tidak merasa tersinggung tadi? Dan kenapa malah Shikamaru yang membalas? Sebenarnya siapa yang kira-kira gay?

Melihat wajah Naruto, senyumnya yang lebar, matanya yang biru bersinar-sinar. Ini adalah tempat perlindungan kami. Dapatkah seorang gay menghancurkannya? Aku harus tahu kebenarannya. Melihat wajah Naruto dan mendengarnya tertawa, aku merasa terhibur sekaligus terancam.

 **All of us, all of us, all of us, we'll take shelter now  
All of us, all of us, all of us, we've lost ourselves**

 **[Falling Up – Wild Birds]**

' _Hoi, Sasuke! Kameranya sudah kau cek belum? Kemarin ada satu kamera yang tersenggol gitar sampai jatuh! Coba cek dulu satu-satu sebelum ambil take!'_

' _Iya-iya! Ini juga lagi aku cek!' sahutku sambil berjalan cepat ke arah kamera berikutnya._

 _Di ruangan ini kali akan shooting untuk MV terbaru salah satu band rock yang berdiri di bawah manajemen kami. Manejemen kami lumayan sukses, sudah banyak band dan penyanyi yang sukses dalam naungan kami. Aku adalah asisten sutradara dan kelak jika aku sudah bekerja cukup lama, akulah yang akan menjadi sutradara._

 _Kami akan mengambil gambar di setting serba putih ini, kami mendisainnya berbentuk segitiga, Nantinya gitaris, bassist dan drummer akan bermain di masing-masing sisi. Sedangkan vokalisnya akan menyanyi di tengah-tengah. Hal ini perlu karena vokalis di band ini adalah mantan penyanyi solo yang memutuskan membentuk grup._

 _Aku sedang bertanggung jawab untuk kamera dalam shooting ini. Kamera dipasang di setiap sudut dan ada satu kamera dari atas yang diatur oleh komputer, untuk mengambil shoot si vokalis. Semua kamera memiliki rel untuk menggerakan ke belakang dan ke depan. Untuk mengambil gambar yang memutari para personil, ada satu lagi kamera di atas yang digantung pada sususan dari besi dan tersambung ke mesin komputer. Mesin itu memiliki rel yang memungkinkannya memutari seluruh panggung._

 _Semua ini didisain oleh pak sutradara, tapi sejujurnya aku tidak setuju. Band yang fokus hanya ke satu personil saja dan melupakan personil lain biasanya akan cepat bubar. Maksudku, ayolah! Band adalah sebuah kesatuan. Kalau hanya vokalisnya saja yang dishoot, maka penonton akan bosan. Band rock beda dengan penyanyi pop, kami mengajak pendengar untuk ikut merasakan adrenaline yang band rasakan. Karena itu kami selalu menshoot gitaris, bassist dan drummer juga. Bahkan menyetel agar bagaimana caranya trik-trik dalam memainkan instrumen mereka terlihat. Memang dalam dunia entertainment yang paling menarik akan difokuskan, memang benar. Tapi kalau mau seperti itu lebih baik jadi penyanyi pop saja! Menyanyi hannya untu populer, bukan untuk mengguncang!_

 _Hanya saja aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bukan aku sutradaranya, aku hanya asisten. Hanya seorang yang sedang belajar dari orang yang lebih berpengalaman. Aku memendam rasa kesalku dan kufokuskan tenagaku untuk memeriksa kamera. Ini adalah jalan menuju pekerjaan impianku dan aku tidak akan membuangnya sejengkel apapun aku. Aku teringat oleh Itachi yang selalu menguliahiku tentang tanggung jawab dan pengendalian diri._

 _Jadi seperti ini toh menjadi seorang dewasa yang prefesional._

 _Tiba-tiba seorang karyawan berlari mendatangiku, "Pak Sasuke! Ada keadaan darurat! Pihak rumah sakit mengabari bahwa istri bapak sudah pembukaan terakhir! Bayi anda akan segera lahir!"_

" _Hah?! Kenapa pihak rumah sakit tidak mengabariku langsung ke HP-" Aku langsung terdiam begitu meraih HPku dari kantung dan mendapatinya sedang dalam keadaan mati._

 _Aku langsung berteriak ke sutradara, meminta ijin untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu tanpa lihat kiri-kanan aku langsung pergi ke rumah sakit bersalin. Setibanya aku di depan ruang bersalin, seorang suster membawa sebuah buntelan putih, berkata kalau itu bayiku._

 _Rasanya begitu aku melihat bayi laki-lakiku, aku merasa sangat bahagia. Aku telah menjadi seorang ayah! Aku akan melindungi bayi ini dari segala jenis bahaya. Bahkan, aku akan mengorbankan segalanya, membuang egoku dan bahkan rela mati baginya agar dia bisa hidup bahagia! Tidak seperti ayahku yang tidak mempedulikan aku sama sekali! Aku akan menjadi ayah paling pengasih yang pernah ada, bekerja mati-matian agar anakku bisa mendapatkan makanan bergizi dan pendidikan terbaik! Aku ingin dia merasa bahagia seumur hidupnya dan tidak pernah merasa sedih!_

 _Aku mengelus pipinya yang tembam dan makhluk penuh keajaiban ini tertawa. Aku tersenyum haru melihat wajahnya yang bahagia. Rambutnya hitam lurus sepertiku dan matanya biru sekali, sebiru langit._

 _Tunggu dulu. Matanya biru?_

" _Pak, istri anda sudah bisa menemui anda," kata suster yang tadi sambil menuntunku masuk ke sebuah ruangan._

 _Tiba-tiba seluruh keadaan sekitarku menjadi semakin redup dan gelap. Ketika aku melihat sebuah kubikel yang ditutup tirai putih, jantungku berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa aku menjadi takut. Kakiku menjadi lemas dan tanganku gemetaran. Bayi yang tadinya tertawa di pelukanku kini berhenti tertawa dan hanya diam saja._

 _Kemudian suster tadi membuka tirai yang memisahkanku dengan 'istriku', dan aku menemukan seseorang terbaring lemah sambil tersenyum padaku. Matanya biru sekali, sama seperti mata bayiku._

" _Kau sudah datang, Sasuke…" kata Naruto pelan._

 **Ping!**

Aku langsung terbangun dari mimpiku. Nafasku terengah-engah dan aku tidak mampu mengangkat kepalaku. Ketika aku membalikkan kepalaku yang saat ini sedang ditutupi kedua lenganku ke samping, aku menemukan sepasang mata paling biru yang pernah aku lihat, sedang mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sesuatu di rambutku.

Aku kaget. Aku takut. Tentu saja, setelah bermimpi seperti itu! Aku langsung berdiri dan menyebabkan kursiku langsung jatuh berdebam. Naruto sendiri langsung menarik kembali tangannya dengan ekspresi horror.

"SASUKE! KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!" teriakan dosen PKN kami kembali mengagetkanku.

Aku langsung sadar kalau aku masih di tengah pelajaran dan semua anak melihat ke arahku. Sambil menahan rasa malu dan kaget yang belum hilang juga aku mengambil tasku dan pergi keluar. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukaku dan menenangkan pikiranku. Jantungku masih berdebar kencang. Bayangan akan mimpi tadi terus menghantuiku dan menerorku. Kembali kubanjur air dingin ke wajahku.

Kemudian aku sadar, nanti aku harus mengurusi perkara ini ke dosen PKN kami. Kalau aku sampai dapat nilai jelek gara-gara tidur di kelas, habislah impianku dapat cum laude! Sial! Kutinju ringan kaca wastafel. Rasanya aku ingin meninju dosen PKN kami. Kenapa sih semua dosen rata-rata subjektif?! Tidak, kenapa sih semua orang selalu subjektif?! Bos Itachi juga seperti itu, begitu tidak suka pada satu karyawan, karyawan itu susah naik pangkat walaupun etos kerjanya bagus!

Aih, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Memang dunia ini seperti ini… Karena itu kemudian aku menunggu di depan kelas sampai pelajaran selesai, meredam rasa marah ini. Begitu dosen kami keluar aku langsung menjadi orang munafik dan meminta maaf setulus-tulusnya.

"Jadi kamu menyesal sekarang, hm?" katanya merendahkan. Aih, aku paling benci pada keadaan dimana aku lebih rendah dari orang lain… Tapi kuredam keinginanku untuk memberontak, ingat kuliah Itachi!

"Iya, Pak. Maafkan saya, saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Pak dosen kemudian mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya sudah. Bapak ampuni kamu, tapi kamu harus menebus kesalahan kamu."

Sial, tugas! Aku tidak akan pernah tidur di kelas lagi selamanya! "Apa pak?"

"Buat essai satu lembar tentang pendapatmu tentang sistem pemerintahan yang paling cocok di negara kita. Kerjakan di kertas folio bergaris dan tulis tangan. Saya mau satu lembar penuh. Lebih tidak apa-apa, lebih baik malah."

Aku langsung melongo mendengar tugas macam ini dari Pak dosen.

Dia hanya tertawa melihat wajahku (yang pastinya tolol sekali), "Jangan begitu, itu tugas gampang. Toh mahasiswa harusnya kritis, pendapat apapun asal bisa dipertahankan tidak pernah salah. Bahkan kalau kau setuju kita memakai sudut pandang komunisme bapak tidak akan menyalahkan. Ingat, asal bisa dipertahankan!"

Dan dia kabur begitu saja, meninggalkanku yang masih melongo. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundakku. Ketika aku menoleh aku menemukan mata biru itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Tadi aku sedang menghapus gambar yang salah sampai bekas hapusannya terbang ke rambutmu! Aku haya mau mengambil bekas hapusan di rambutmu, tapi tiba-tiba kau langsung melompat horror dariku! Maafkan aku!" kata Naruto panik. Aku hanya melongo melihatnya.

"Aku akan membantumu melakukan tugas yang bapak tadi berikan! Toh ini juga salahku, tolong maafkan aku!" pinta Naruto lagi.

Rasa marah mulai naik ke kepalaku. Semua ini gara-gara anak satu ini toh! Memang orang tidak bisa mengatur mimpi, aku juga tahu dia tidak bermaksud mengagetkanku. Namun tetap saja, aku butuh seseorang untuk disalahkan! Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya.

AKu bisa saja meninggalkannya berdiri sendiri di dekat pintu, membuatnya merasa menyesal karena tahu tidak dimaafkan. Tapi aku memilih untuk meredam amarahku dan hanya berkata, "Sudahlah, jangan minta maaf kayak aku ini algojomu, tapi bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ini ya? Sial benar hari ini aku." Aku sendiri mengerti kalau aku bertindak terlalu jahat maka teman-teman yang lain akan memandangku sebagai ancaman. Tidak boleh ada hal negative, ingat Karin dan Shikamaru? Ini adalah tempat suci kami, tempat kami berlindung dan disegarkan.

Lagipula dengan begini aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto, dan kalau aku sudah mendapat bukti kalau dia gay, aku akan menyebarkannya ke seluruh kampus, mungkin sampai dia dikeluarkan! Dan aku juga punya trik agar tugas ini Naruto yang membuatnya. Toh ini bukan salahku.

Naruto hanya tersenyum padaku, polos sekali. Seperti domba yang melompat-lompat mengikuti majikannya ke rumah jagal…

To be continued…

Author note: Aih, sekali lagi plot selalu mengatur saya, bukan saya yang mengatur plot. Tadinya saya mau endingnya seperti apa dan jalan ceritanya berkata lain… Btw saya lebih fokus ke family di chap ini. Maaf buat yang nyari romance.

Fic ini banyak kekurangan… 1) Sasuke terlalu childish, dia jadi OOC. Lagian mahasiswa seharusnya nggak sechildish ini, ya kan? 2) Saya seperti ngebashing cewek dalam bentuk Karin. Maaf ya… 3) Sebenernya ini bukan kekurangan, tapi saya nggak bisa nulis romance yang tiba-tiba ada di fic ini. Sabar aja ya yang nunggu romance. Keadaan ceritanya sedang tidak mendukung untuk terjadinya romance, kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba penuh dengan cinta terhadap Naruto, hancur semuanya.

Btw, sebenernya dalam ngebuat MV itu semuanya harus dipikirkan baik-baik. Misal MVnya Panic! At the Disco, itu MVnya bener-bener dipikirin. Kenapa kostumnya ini, kenapa sudutnya ini, kenapa simbolisasinya seperti ini. Bahkan kenapa temboknya warna ini, semuanya dipikirkan. Jadi bukan hanya lirik dan melodi saja yang harus diteliti tapi juga MVnya. Sayang MV-MVnya Visual Kei dan Jrock jarang banget ada yang seberat itu. Di mimpi Sasuke saya nggak masukin band apapun jadi saya nggak masukin simbolisasi di konsep MVnya. Bahkan saya sendiri juga nggak yakin itu basic dari pembuatan MV (Saya nggak pernah ngebuat MV). Tapi saya terinspirasi dari salah satu setting MVnya SiM yang Fallen Idols. Lagu sama liriknya juga bagus banget, saya paling suka kalimat "You're just a dummy made of shit, quit f*cking bitching!" dan "Stop your bitching motherfucker!" Ah, MVnya sendiri bagus banget…

Okay~ Saya jadi curcol deh. Kalau ada yang mau dikritik, kritik aja~ Jadi saya bisa menulis lebih baik. Dan silahkan bagi yang mau nebak saya cewek/cowok, hahaha. See ya and God bless~


End file.
